All David Rossi's Fault
by canny-bairn
Summary: "Has Dave been giving you Tequila again?" JJ raised an eye knowingly. Hotch's face flushed crimson. "Dave's a bad man."


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds**

**So I like to post stories or drabbles that I've had saved on my laptop a little while and usually haven't finished (there are a lot because I write when I'm stuck with my assignments or revision). Honestly, these fics aren't my greatest ever work, they're usually just storylines that I've had in my head and wanted to write but never really got back around to it. Most of the fics were written during or before season 7 so the plot lines differ. **

**The last story of my laptop clearout, which is finished and I can find to post. **

**If you have the time, let me know what you think!**

...

JJ rested her back against the elevator wall cringing as the pain from her feet enclosed in the tight black, high heeled stilettos.

Dancing had been a bad idea, especially after three days of little sleep and lots of running around. However, Garcia had been insistent that the team unwind together after the tough, busy case with dinner, drinks and dancing.

Once the dancing element of the night came around, the team had decisively split up with Hotch, Blake, Rossi and Reid going apparently back to the hotel bar or their own rooms, while Morgan and the exuberantly eccentric Technical Analyst had dragged the recently single profiler to a club at the other side of town.

Just after midnight, Morgan saw his two female colleague's to a cab before going back into the club to a red head he'd been dancing with for several hours. Garcia and JJ had chuckled tipsily the whole ride back to the hotel, giggling about Morgan's moves and a few of the club's patrons who'd hit on them both during their time twirling around the dance floor.

The team's rooms were all on different floors of the Los Angeles hotel, so the petite blonde agent had walked Garcia back to her room on the seventh floor before making her own way up to level twelve.

As the elevator doors opened, JJ staggered slowly into the corridor before kicking off her heels. Hesitantly bending down to pick up her discarded shoes, JJ groaned at the pulsing in her feet and aching back as she straightened.

Hobbling down the corridor, the single mom turned the corner and halted surprised to find the familiar figure standing outside her hotel room, struggling with the door handle.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She called out in a whisper, mindful of her neighbours.

Hotch turned to face her, wide eyed and obviously intoxicated. "Stupid card won't work."

JJ smirked at his crestfallen expression. "That's because it's my room and not yours."

"No this is my room." He frowned stubbornly.

She giggled lightly. "This is room 1233, my room."

Hotch stumbled backwards and squinted at the number plate on the door. "Dave pushed me out on this floor."

"Has Dave been giving you Tequila again?" JJ raised an eye knowingly.

Hotch's face flushed crimson. "Dave's a bad man."

JJ laughed at his childlike response. "I agree."

The drunken Unit Chief eyed his younger colleague unsurely. "Can I sleep here?"

"You're lucky my feet are killing me and that I have a twin room." JJ found her key card her jacket pocket and unlocked the door before reaching for Hotch's arm and wrapping it over her shoulder to help support him.

Grateful for her assistance, Hotch leaned into her hold and nuzzled JJ's hair under his nose. "Mmm... apples."

"It's my conditioner." JJ groaned as she struggled to manoeuvre them both into the hotel room.

"Smells nice." Hotch grumbled as he inhaled her scent loudly. "You always smell nice."

The newest BAU profiler laughed. "Thanks, so do you."

"I wear Hugo Boss aftershave." He mumbled tiredly.

JJ nodded once with a small chuckle as she kicked the door closed behind them. "That's good to know."

"You're funny." Hotch laughed lowly while making it as difficult as he could for JJ to turn on the lights as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

JJ sniggered as Hotch was now practically hugging her as he stood in front of her. They stayed holding each other in the centre of the room in silence for a few moments before JJ attempted to pull back. "Let's get you into bed."

"Now you're talkin'." The Supervisor stepped back wobbling slightly as JJ brought both his hands to his side.

JJ raised an eye in curiously. "Why didn't Rossi cut you off earlier?"

"Because _women_... are painssss in the... butttts." He slurred as he swayed on the spot.

JJ guided him slowly backwards to the bed closest to the bathroom. "Why thank you. You don't want to know what men are, trust me."

Hotch laughed at her snappy response. "You're not a pain. You're the bestest. Beth and Strauss, they're pains."

"What have Beth and Strauss done?" JJ asked with her hands on her hips as he flopped down on the edge of the bed without grace.

He pouted almost childlike. "Beth lies and Strauss is Strauss, she rubs Dave the wrong way."

JJ frowned at his reply. "How come Beth lies?"

"She says she loves Jack but doesn't want kids in her life right now and then she told me she loved me then slept with that douche bag..." His eyes widened as his brain began to filter his words.

"What douche bag?" She pressed in disbelief that he was being so forthcoming.

Hotch swore quietly. "The trumpet playing douche-y guy, from Queen's."

"I have no idea what too sa..." JJ began apologetically before he dragged her down onto the single bed besides him with her back pressed against his front. "Hotch, what are you doing?"

"Stay here." He insisted while wrapping his arms around her lithe frame.

JJ struggled slightly, only to still be restraint in his hold on now facing towards him. "Hotch, we shouldn't..."

Hotch nuzzled his nose into her hair and groaned in satisfaction. "Mmm... JJ, apples..."

JJ's eyes flickered upwards, her forehead creasing in a frown as she realised her Unit Chief's eyes were tightly closed in sleep. "Hotch, wake up."

"Aaron." JJ managed to free one of her hands from underneath his grip and nudged his chest to make him stir.

Hotch's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing his drunken gaze. "JJ, lovessss you."

JJ's eyes widened in shock at his tipsy slur and his hesitant movements, as his mouth lowered to hers. "Aaron, don't."

"Mmm..." Hotch moaned as their lips connected softly. "Nice."

The chaste touch of their lips had the blonde profiler wondering if the kiss had actually happened but the small smirk on her colleague's lips verified that it had.

Without moving out of his hold, JJ closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder while she whispered a mutter. "I'm going to kill David Rossi."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
